Spare the Rod
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'A LESSON TO REMEMBER'. Kabuto has another lesson to learn, and this one will be much harder to endure.


AuthorsNote: This takes place after 'A Lesson to Remember'.

It had taken nearly a month for Kabuto's nerves to relax after the incident with his master at his Sensei's house. Being told to bend over a desk to receive a bare-bottomed spanking was not something a fourteen year old boy expected to happen this late in life, but it definitely had. His master's, for lack of a better term, handy work had indeed left a lasting effect for more than a day, until he visited again. It was hard to hide it from the others, and seeing the pale man's face along with his teammates that meeting those two days later, Kabuto had for a moment fully believed that he would out and ask him to see the results in front of Yoroi and Misumi. Not _that _was a humiliation that he could have never lived down. It was bearable for some reason, between the two of them. After all, his master was a powerful and cunning man. While not particularly enjoying it, Kabuto firmly believed that the man could punish his subordinates however he pleased.

Yoroi and Misumi would not understand. He knew for a fact that neither of the two had received such punishments. Yoroi loved to complain over everything, and he never would have shut up about the unfairness of such treatment, for all of his 'hard work' as a spy. And Misumi, while the quieter of the two, would have simply been curious if either of the other two had received such punishment. The two of course, thought nothing of it when the leader of Otogakure had asked to see Kabuto alone. Kabuto was, grudgingly in their eyes, the favorite, even though he was their kohai.

The pale master's fingers had been cold when they touched the faint remnants of the harsh spanking. Small purple blemishes that had yet to heal on the otherwise pale, youthful backside he was feeling. The blush had risen swiftly to the medic's cheeks, dark eyes threatening to flutter closed. Orochimaru was the first to touch him in a manor such as this, and it did not feel unpleasant—not like this.

But he had left it at that, ordering the silver-haired ninja to heal the rest of the way before he gave him orders for the next few weeks. It seems that he was going to be gone for a while, having things to deal with elsewhere in another base far from Konoha. Kabuto accepted the task, of course, though it was easily one of the more dangerous and risky ones that he had ever attempted. To steal drugs straight from the hospital's shelves. This part was easy. He was then, however, to get the drugs into the supplies for the Anbu—specifically those being sent to Suna this month.

The task had been difficult indeed. However, as always, and as Orochimaru had begun to expect, it was carried out flawlessly. So then, why didn't his master look very pleased right now?

Two weeks had gone by since Kabuto had completed the mission, his 'homework' while the master was away. Yoroi and Misumi had simply been ordered to act as usual and complete any low level missions while Kabuto played sick or otherwise absent. Orochimaru appeared before them with a questionably irritated expression, listening to their reports with some disinterest before he dismissed the other two. The team was on a D mission currently, and so the meeting place was half a day from Konoha, in the room of an old hotel. Orochimaru leaned against the window currently, looking out as the sun began to vanish behind the horizon. Kabuto swallowed,

"If... if this is about being late, it was not my fault. Our mission was delayed after we reported to you of the time and place, due to inconsistency of the—" He was cut off,

"This is not about being late." The low voice said, golden eyes falling on the medic now, arms crossed. "You know what this is about." But Kabuto frowned.

"...My mission? Was it not completed to your satisfaction? I put just enough of the drugs into the supplies to keep them going until they arrived in Suna for the S rank mission. I couldn't have miscalculated... The team was wiped out, were they not?" He asked. Orochimaru merely smirked.

"Everything went as planned... I got my subjects, and Konoha lost them to the sands." He stated. "This is about your conduct, Kabuto." Again, his name. Ever since he had somehow earned this powerful ninja's favor, he had been addressed as such—by the ever-polite Orochimaru, who used a suffix for almost everyone. The medic was careful to control his expression.

"My conduct has not been satisfactory? I have preformed my appointed task and kept up with my studies both, doing just as you asked not to draw attention." He allowed a swallow, "How could I not...? Not after your..."

"Oh, but don't you play the obedient servant well, my boy." Orochimaru smirked more, his tongue slipping out to wet the corner of his lips as he stood off from the window, blocking the dying light from his kneeling subordinate. "It's what I love about you, Kabuto... Your acute ability to pretend. Answer me quickly, what happens when a person lies?" He asked suddenly, and got a swift response.

"Their brain for a moment believes the lie to be true, but the contradicting facts oft cause a falter, taking form of a stutter or a nervous twitch. The nose often itches because of the irritation of the erectile tissue there—"

"I wonder if your glasses affect that." The dark-haired ninja mused suddenly, raising a hand to stroke his pale chin thoughtfully. Kabuto paused, blinking.

"Actually, they make it worse. Orochimaru-sama...?" He answered, though he was unsure as to where this was going.

"Ah, I see... and so, do you carefully control your thoughts? Most people when faced with secrets think of them unceasingly while dealing with those that they wish to keep that knowledge from." The other asked, golden eyes narrowing in amusement.

"I do not."

"And... What do you wish to tell me about the task that I gave you?" His master asked. Kabuto did not flinch. His eyes did not flicker away, his hands were still, and his nostrils did not even flare with his breath.

"Nothing that I did not already tell you in my report, Orochimaru-sama." He said smoothly, his voice calm and clear. Now however, the snake Sannin frowned again. He was quiet for a moment, before he turned to face the window again.

"...While I admire your superior ability to lie and keep secrets, Kabuto... I _do not _appreciate being lied to myself." His tone was low again, and threatening.

"Orochimaru-sama, I did not lie...!"

"Ah!" One ebony eyebrow rose, and Orochimaru gave a slow nod. "Yes, you are correct. You did not lie. I wasn't very wise in choosing my words, now was I?" He turned again, this time stepping towards the medic to place his long white fingers under his chin, lifting it and taking his gaze from the floor. "I will ask you one more time: What are you not telling me about your actions on the task that I ordered you to complete?"

"Nothing." And there, a slight narrowing of his eyes. Oh, he hid it well enough with a frown at not being believed, but Orochimaru was too careful for that. He lifted the glasses from Kabuto's nose carefully, folding them and tossing them onto the bed. The backhand that followed was accepted, the medic's eyes long closed for it. He licked the blood from his split lip, turning his gaze back up.

"Very skilled this time. In fact, I almost want to believe you... I don't know what it is, but you're hiding something from me. I _will not _have spies who keep things from me!"

"But Orochimaru-sama, I'm not...!"

"_Enough._" The older ninja hissed, and he was heading back for the window. He lifted something from the windowsill, and Kabuto squinted to see what it was in the fading light, and at this distance. It was long and thin, easily going unnoticed on the wood of the same color as the window frame. He swallowed hard when realization came to him.

"I... Orochimaru-sama..." He protested, wincing already. His master tapped the long, thin rattan cane in his hands twice, three times, as he approached the medic.

"The time for confession is over, Kabuto. I told you last time, didn't I? My next discipline session would contain something other than my hand. When I gave you this mission I knew you would try and deceive me. I am not disappointed that you did. And I am not unimpressed by your ability to lie, either..." His tone changed again, to a level that had Kabuto cringing in an almost uncharacteristic fear. "However... Your attempt to lie to _me _was a grave mistake, one that you will not make again. Now, am I understood?" He asked, and Kabuto opened his lips, "Ah-ah!" The cane swept out towards the medic's face, stopping not an inch from it. To his credit, Kabuto did not flinch. "If one more lie passes those pretty lips of yours, boy... I will call the other two back in here to watch." They closed, a swift pink tongue slipping out to wet them, before he opened them again,

"Yes, sir." Kabuto stated wisely. It did nothing to ease the quiet anger in his master's snake-like eyes.

"Good. This time I want you to strip completely. When you are finished, you will stand at arms length from the wall with feet at shoulders length apart. Now, do it." He ordered, and Kabuto stood quickly. It didn't matter now if he pleaded with his master, or even if he told the truth. His crime had been committed, and nothing was going to change that. The worst past was that he had done nothing wrong—in his lie. His expressions and reactions were perfect. Just how did his master know?

Kabuto removed his gloves, headband, and shoes. His sash was next, followed by his top shirt, and then the white. His pants and boxers went at last, though only when he was positioned as asked did color rise to his pale cheeks. He had to work a little to control his breathing as his master took up position beside and behind him, the tip of the cane dancing in the air slightly as he played with it. The teen's fingers curled and uncurled, and toes did the same in the carpet. Dark eyes moved back to the muddy colored wall and he licked his lips briefly. Oh but he knew what that instrument could do to flesh...

"Clench your jaw, Kabuto... I won't have you biting your tongue." Orochimaru spoke coldly, and Kabuto nodded, doing as told. "Now... as your trespass this time was adult, so will your punishment be. Twenty strikes of the cane." He said calmly. The sharp sound of the thin object cutting the air followed his sentence immediately, landing with a shattering _swack _across the middle of the medic's pale backside. The line was white at once, though it quickly pinkened as it puffed to form a thin welt across both cheeks. Kabuto could not keep his voice to himself at this, crying out as his knees threatened to buckle from the intense pain. "Touch the wall or the floor with your knees and I will start over again!" Orochimaru stated firmly, and Kabuto stood again, his breath shaky as he tried to steel himself for the second blow.

Whoosh, _swap_! The second blow fell and Kabuto grit his teeth and whined, eyes closing tightly. Three more strikes and tears were slipping down his flushed cheeks. Another three and his legs were trembling, his arms threatening to give as well. His knees were weak with pain, and he couldn't keep his tears silent anymore, sobbing openly as the cruel cane cut into his supple flesh, laying over a previous strike.

"_Aaahh! Aahn... nnn..._!" He panted, wiping his face with the back of his hand briefly. While he was doing this, the tenth blow landed, and his knees buckled. In a fit of desperation, he caught himself with the wall before anything else touched it or the floor, but he struggled to stand again. Each strike had left a bright welt on his pale skin, at least two of them already beaded with blood. The cane was a merciless instrument, one which was so thin it could cut like a knife when wielded properly. Patiently, his master waited for him to stand again. The after-pain was immense all on its own. The welts did not throb with a dull pain, but panged with sharp, cutting pulses through out his body, beginning with them. "Ah, I... I am... ready." He managed to say quietly, when his master had not resumed.

"Very good... I was wondering if you could handle this much." Orochimaru said simply, tapping the abused flesh with the cane lightly. The medic kept his reaction to a dull hiss as he tensed. If he could not, he would disappoint him, wouldn't he? Above all, he could not have that. "This time, I want you to tell me what it is that you're hiding... as you count the last ten. Ready?" Just as the medic opened his mouth to speak, the first blow landed.

"Ye—_Hah_! Hggnn... _One, sir. _I went t-to... the hospital as---_ya--ha--Hsss..._!!" He panted, closing his eyes tightly as he rose back onto his toes, head falling back. Another fell while he was still reeling. "_Ahaann...Twothreesir_!" He rushed, planting his feet firmly and bowing his head as he felt the blood slowly slip from one open welt. It must have crossed another perfectly... "I went... to the hos—ss—_Four!_" He gasped, "I took the drugs, and I kept—_Ouu...gods—five_! I kept some of it to—_six—experiment _with!" Another fell, on the sensitive and less welted lower part of his backside, and his knees threatened to buckle again. "_Wait, please_..! Orochimaru-sa—N_nngh_!" He did not wait, and the next fell ruthlessly. A moment of panic spread through the medic as he forgot the number he was on. "Sev..._eight_!" He cried, drawing on that small burst of adrenaline to stand shakily. Another _crack, _and he fell forward, barely catching himself. "_Ahh... nnnah..._nine..." He almost whispered. And finally, "_Ten!_" As he fell, slumping hard onto the floor. Fists clenched into the carpet as he hung his head and sobbed, carefully keeping his abused skin from touching anything.

Orochimaru watched his medic's shoulders shake with his pitiful sobs, and he waited patiently. Kabuto's pale skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat that made it glow in the orange-red light of the evening. Twenty strikes had been an awful lot to take, and with the snake Sannin's demands to boot. He had seen the toughest of ninja fall at seven. It was a good fifteen minuets before his subordinate was calm enough to have presence of mind, and he approached him again. Holding out the cane, he spoke in a much lighter tone. "Kiss it."

Kabuto stared at the pale wood before him, the implement which he still felt as if it was still being applied to his bruised and bleeding backside. It was stained in a few places with blood, which he felt on his thighs, sticky and hot. Swallowing hard, he placed his dry lips on the cold object. His master tossed it aside, kneeling down. Seizing the back of Kabuto's silver pony-tail he yanked his head back, pulling until he was forced to sit back on his legs. "Aahh... Ow, ow... Orochi—!"

"It's not like you have to tell me that it's painful, Kabuto... I know that very well." His master spoke before he could finish. Kabuto was quiet, keeping his protests confined to whimpers from the back of his throat. "Now listen to me carefully..." Golden eyes were solid and narrow. "I _never _want to have to punish you like that again... do you understand me?" He asked, and the medic was slightly surprised. He tried to nod, but it was impossible like this.

"Ye—yes." He choked out, blinking tears from his eyes.

"Good... Such a bright and promising boy such as you should know better than to keep secrets from me. If you had but _asked me, _I would have given you permission to experiment within my terms..." Orochimaru explained, and Kabuto's eyes widened. The pale one smirked. "I have said many times that I admired your cleverness and skill... How could I, the seeker of all knowledge, deny you the means of learning when I know you are capable of producing favorable results, you fool." He chastised, letting go of his hair to stand. Kabuto lifted from his legs at once, still trembling with pain.

"I... I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama." He said quietly, turning to drop into a traditional three-fingered bow, his forehead nearly touching the floor. "Forgive me my insolence. I never meant to deceive you, I merely believed... that you would be angry with me, and not let me continue my experiments if you knew..." He said, sniffing as he rubbed the last of the tears from his eyes.

"You are forgiven, Kabuto..." Orochimaru said softly, motioning with his hand. "Now stand up. Slowly now..." He watched as this was done. "Now... reposition yourself." He stated firmly, and Kabuto's expression fell, but he did as ordered. Orochimaru chuckled, moving behind him. Kabuto hissed as cool fingers ghosted over his bleeding welts, eyes closing. "Heal." The command was so unexpected that Kabuto hesitated. A light slap to one punished cheek corrected that. "I dislike repeating myself." He said, and the medic worked up his chakara. Even as the welts were healing, his master dropped down on his knees, eager tongue catching the blood that had escaped the once smooth skin.

"_Oohh..._!" Kabuto shuddered as pain slowly faded from his body, his master's tongue warm and wet. Here it touched an unhealed welt, but there it ran slickly over smooth skin, comforting and pleasurable. This again... Lips parted to pant, fingers curling into the wall as he fought the urge to squirm as that impossibly long tongue slid in between the crease, moving underneath him. "Oh, O-Orochimaru-sama...!" He breathed, taking his lower lip into his teeth as the tongue rubbed against his sac, then traveled back to his finally fully healed backside. Orochimaru's hands were on his thighs, holding him still this time, and oh how he needed it. If Kabuto was the only one to be punished like this, did that mean he was the only one to receive this as well...? The thought was too pleasing to be dismissed right away, even if it was a fantasy. The powerful ninja, master of Otogakure, had once again brought him to hell, and was now sharing heaven.

Orochimaru chuckled, kneading Kabuto's toned thighs slowly as he licked the last of the blood away. His tongue lengthened and slid between the teen's legs again, caressing his medic's half-hard length with a firm, wet stroke. Kabuto seemed to love his tongue, at least. The boy was shuddering already, and if not for Orochimaru's hands on his thighs, might have slipped to the floor. Inexperienced whelp. But... He did not dislike teaching. That his hands were the first to touch the promising medic was a pleasant thought indeed. He could make them the only as well. Deviously, he retracted his tongue enough to find the teen's entrance, teasing it slowly.

"O-_oohh, _Orochimaru..." He swallowed, "_-sama..! _That's...!" Kabuto moaned, even if he was mentally chiding himself. Rule the body, rule the ninja. This was replaying over and over in his lust-clouded mind. The problem was, he didn't seem to care. The ninja that had released Sasori's jutsu from him and taken him under his wing, was it so bad to devote himself to him _honestly_? He was going to let him continue his experiments, and he treated him like this... "Ah—_what_?" Kabuto's voice rose as that deliciously long tongue slid inside of him, hips moving away on instinct. His master held him still with one hand, the other slipping up between his legs to stroke his aching arousal with his calloused fingertips. "Oh—no, I...!" Kabuto whined, his body giving in all too soon, and he gave a somewhat strangled cry as he came, coating the wall with the evidence of his pleasure. He beheld the white mess with a bit of disdain as his master moved away from him. He turned, blushing brightly. "Why... why don't you...?"

"Why don't I _what, _Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, his tongue casually licking what had gotten onto his fingers. The medic swallowed, looking down.

"No... it's nothing." He said. His master stepped towards him, forcing him back until his back hit the wall and the snake-like ninja was nearly against him. His arm above Kabuto's head, his face was mere inches away as he leaned down.

"Why don't I... penetrate you with something other than my fingers or my tongue? Why don't I take you to bed, and fuck you?" He asked, and Kabuto nearly lost his breath. "...Hm?"

"Ye...yes." Hands pressed into the wall, as if he could melt into it. Orochimaru laughed, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Because, my foolish boy... This is a punishment. _That... _would be a reward. If you want a reward, you have to be good, don't you?" He asked, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. Kabuto stiffened. This was the first kiss he had received on his lips from his master. He quickly melted into it, but the other pulled back, licking his own pale lips. "Get results on your experiments. Hand them over to me on my next visit... Maybe then we'll talk about rewards." He said smoothly as he pulled back and headed for the door. "This room is yours for the night. Get cleaned up and rejoin your teammates in the morning." His hand was on the door handle.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto's voice followed him, and he turned with a questioning expression. Kabuto held out the cane slowly. "You... forgot this."

"Will I need it again?" Orochimaru asked with a devious grin. Kabuto nearly paled.

"No. Not for me." He stated firmly. Orochimaru nodded, waving his hand dismissively.

"Then get rid of it." He said, opening the door.

When he was gone, Kabuto glanced down to the long, cruel cane. His blood still stained it, dark red on tan wood. Swiftly, he snapped it in two over his knee. He would not need it. Why lie to his master and keep things from him before they had even been denied, after all? Perhaps he had been foolish after all. His master was willing to spoil him, was he? "Spare the rod indeed..." He said with a grin, tossing he pieces into the trash.


End file.
